We Few We Happy Few We band of brothers
by wpago
Summary: Two soldiers... One soon to be officer another a NCO. Misplaced from their time and place. Nothing is the same save for one thing. For the shedding of blood together creates a brotherhood. A band of brothers.
1. Where Am I?

**Alright figured Id give a SI in the Avatar verse a shot. I am about to start college so updating will be sporadic but i will shoot for once a week. Please feel free to review and provide constructive criticism. I dont not own anything in this story all rights reserved for the companies they belong to. All I own is myself and the laptop I am typing on. So nick if you wanna sue a college boy all you might get is maybe maybe 100 dollars. Also I do not own my friend whom is in here with me. As that is illegal. **

**Where am I?**

_It is impossible to strive for the heroic life. The title of hero is bestowed by the survivors upon the fallen, who themselves know nothing of heroism_

* * *

Many people think it would be cool to live in the avatar world. To ride around with Aang and the Gaang. What those who think this have not studied war. War is not a pretty thing, It shapes men, molds them and changes them. Sometimes for the best and sometimes for the worst. It brings out both acts of insane heroism and the greatest of sins. For one man's hero is another man's greatest enemy. To sum up all this into three small words one must only look at General Sherman from the American Civil War and his quote of "War is Hell."

I never asked to be here in this place, to leave my family behind, leave my country, my people, and my home. However, I feel my time is ending and I must write down the truth of what happened. How I brought about the end to the war, when the avatar failed. Few ever knew of my origins. Even fewer survive to this day. All that is left is me and my wife and two of my friends whom I owe a great debt to. My kids have their suspicions but until they read this after my death they will never truly know.

Kids if this is you reading this then know that I kept this from you so you could have a normal childhood. Please do not be angry with your mother or I for holding this back from you. Anyways, for you to truly understand where I come from I feel I must start at the beginning

* * *

**June 29th 2014**

"Whats up man!" I yelled as I saw my best friend Kenny for the first time in a year. The last time I had seen him was this past summer when I finally didn't have any army rotc stuff. Now, he was here with me to see my Commissioning and to be my first salute.

"Hey look its' dumbass!"

"Thats Lt. Dumbass to you sergeant."

"Not yet it isn't, till then I think I am going to stick with Dumbass."

"Remind me again who is the Engineer between the two of us?"

"Yea, but you probably paid off your professors."

"Hey, atleast i didnt try to sleep with a female drill instructor ."

"Hey dude she was HOT, plus you haven't gone to basic so that doesn't count..."

"And you haven't gone to college yet."

"Shut up… we don't talk about that," he replied to my snarky comment with a grin upon his face.

I reached out my hand and shook his hand. Feeling he firm handshake that I've come to expect from him.

"So whats on the agenda for today?"

"Not much, we can stop by the creamery and get some Ice cream but other than that I've got nothing planned."

"Good cause I brought the entire series of Last Air Bender and I really want to watch it."

"Alright sounds good to me man."

"Hey I also brought my Drill Gear since I have drill this weekend. Hope you don't mind."

"No, just keep it in a neat pile please. My parents are due up here tomorrow and I really don't want to spend another 4 hours cleaning my place so I don't get yelled at."

"Man, you know I am OCD as fuck. I mean you saw how much I like that firefly board game because it has slots for everything to go into."

"Good point, maybe I should've let you clean up my house."

"I said OCD not your slave."

"Wait you're not my slave?" I reply jokingly, "When did this happen?"

"Ahhh screw off!"

* * *

**3 hours later **

"_Tell my Uncle I found the Avatar."_

I reach up to open the dvd player to put in the next disk so that I can watch the next episode of the series. as I touch the button though the world seems to slow down. My breathing seems to take forever with each breath coming in. I start to see a blue line crawling up my arm and going across my floor. I instinctively try to pull my arm back. Pulling with all my might. Time slows even further down as adrenaline kicks in. The line seems to move a millimeter a second up my arm. I yank even harder. Nothing seems to work.

I see a K-Bar knife on the coffee table behind me and with desperation I reach for it. Knowing that it is better to lose an arm then it is to die. I stretch out my hand and my whole body to reach for it. The blue light is half way up my arm by now despite my best efforts.

My fingertips brush up against the bottom hilt of the knife. It is barely out of my reach. I pull harder hoping to dislocate my trapped arm so that I may gain an extra inch… nothing happens.

Kenny comes out of the kitchen where he had been popping popcorn to see me struggling. He rushes towards me.

"Kenny get away! I dont want you to get trapped as well!"

"Hell no! I swore to never leave a comrade behind, besides you're my friend and friends don't quite on friends!" he yelled back as he rushed forward at a full sprint to try and save me.

I reached my arm out and he grabbed it. However, as soon as he touches my outstretched hand the light speeds up. Like a predator that has found its prey it leaps forward faster than it had been crawling the entire time up my arm. Engulfing us both in a bright flash of light.

"_These two shall do nicely"_

"_Indeed, one has the training and experience and one is a leader of men."_

"_Shall we proceed?"_

"_Of course we shall. Open the rift and send them in."_

"_At once my lord."_

"Wake up!" a young male voice shouts at me.

I open my eyes to see snow and a lot of government property laying around. upon looking up I am greeted by a strange sight. A spear point is pointed at my face. Behind it was a young boy. No more than 15 or so. He looked extremely familiar and even sounded familiar. However, when i heard the second voice. I was able to put two and two together.

"Sokka leave them alone!" a girl shouted whom i knew was katara.

Then just like it was a cartoon thats when kenny picked the perfect time to start moaning "Ughhhhhh."

"Kenny stop moaning and look up we have a serious problem."

"Shit."

"On your feet, fire nation spie's"

"Boy point that spear away from my friend now before you get yourself hurt!" Kenny yelled in his best drill sergeant voice taking the young man by surprise causing him to take a few steps back.

Not wasting a moment I am on my feet and grab the shaft of the spear. Turning my body to the side as i grab it I pull it towards where I was sharply. This causes him to stumble which is the opening that I need. I bring my foot around and hit the back of his knees. As they connects I push him back using the spear as a leverage point. With him being off balance from my blow to the back of the knee and the violent shove he is sent flying into the snow and me with the spear.

My victory is short lived though as I feel my legs get encased in ice. Turning my head to my right I see the same thing has happen to kenny. I quickly scan around and see the source of this Ice. It's a girl, no correction its Katara and boy oh man does she look scary with her bending. Knowing I am out matched I lower the spear and place it on the ground.

"Now, tell me who you are and maybe i'll go easy on you," Katara orders us.

Kenny being the great NCO he is gives the three things he is required to give like it is second instinct. " Name: ******, Kenny Rank Sergeant First Class, Serial Number

116759878 KC."

"Kenny you're an idiot. Were not captured by any radicals. Think for a second you idiot. Who do they look sound and act like? Anyways, the name's Will and you two might be?

"I am Katara and thats my brother Sokka. Now I am going to let you out of the Ice since Sakka was being stupid and was holding you at spear point."

"Thank you," then looking at sakka i put a smile on my face, "I am sorry i had to do that but you left me no choice. You kinda had a spear in my face."

Sakka just looks mad and pouts. Atleast I think he was pouting. I really never could tell if he was just being constipated or pouting.

"Anyways, I am freezing. Let me and my friend here pick up some of our stuff put it on and we will answer any questions you must have.

* * *

**1 hour later in the southern water tribe village**

"So that's where we are from." I finish.

"You expect us to believe you come from some island of which you have no idea where it is, out there!" Sokka said as he pointed, "I think your a fire nation spy sent to destroy my village and I am not going to let you!"

"SOKKA!" Katara yelled, "Look at their uniform does that look like fire nation uniforms to you? Furthermore, we found them in the snow and you know what that means. They are our GUESTS and we must be nice hosts to them!"

"Thats what ive been trying to say!" Kenny shouted.

" Well I still don't trust you! who on earth wear's things that are different colors and blocky colors at that?"

"We do, it's the respected outfit where we came from. To be honored and those who wear it bear a responsibility to their people."

"What type of responsibility?"

"To defend the weak, the innocent, our way of life to our last breath."

"So your soldiers?" Katara asked.

"Exactly!" Will finally blurted in!

"Well then we kinda need your help. We think the fire nation is on there way here now and we could use the extra muscle to fight them off."

" Katara we don't need them!"

"Sakka shut up! They are professional soldiers we need their help!"

"But…"

"Sakka thats final!"

"Fine, but I am still in charge."

"Agreed," Will and kenny said before the argument to go any further.

"Well let us get you some weapons,"Katara said.

* * *

**10 minutes later**

"When the fire nation attacks i expect each and everyone of you to give your best for the village." Sakka went on for his speech.

However, my mind was on something else. I knew what was coming and I knew how it would end. I just needed to hold the line till the Avatar got here. Then everything would happen just like it did in the show. Looking up I saw a puff of black smoke slowly get closer.

Kenny and I lock eyes, both of us nod and slip out the line and work to conceal ourselves so we may get the maximum advantage against what was to come. We only hope the traps we had placed worked as well as we hoped.

We barely got ourselves concealed when the ramp came down and the firebenders came out. However, unlike the show they didn't just walk out. No, no,no that would be to easy. They came running out fire ready and blasting anything they thought was a threat.

A firebender started to come towards me. Without knowing if he saw me or not i chose to remain still and try to let my camouflage work. My heart started bounding. I grab the hilt of my K-Bar and the sword I was given. I knew if I wanted to live I needed to strike fast before the bender cause through fire at me.

The Fire bender, peered closer to me. His eyes scanning me and the dimly lit igloo house. He was almost within reach. My grip tightened on the knife even harder. I knew that i would have just one shot a this. Then the Firebender made a fatal mistake. He slipped on some ice.

With a bellowing warcry that pierced the air I jumped upon him brandishing my knife from its scabbard.

I plugged it down into his eye slot with all of my might. His scream filled the air. It was short lived though as the knife soon pierced his brain and severed his brain stem. Killing him instantly. Knowing my cover was blown I let loose another yell and charged forward. Switching the knife to my off hand I draw my sword. A man who could only be prince zuko looks stunned. This lasts for merly a second before he starts to send a vious series of attacks my way. I try to dodge and roll out of the way but I am too slow. It looks as if this might be it for me. When Suddenly mere inches from my face a wall from the ground made of ice appears and stop the flame.

WIth them all being distracted Kenny is able to sneak upon one of them and slit his throat the last body guard of the esteemed prince falls into one of our conceal ditches that were little more than glorified holes in the ground.

This causes Prince Zuko to get furious. His face snares into a nasty look and he screams "ENOUGH!" as fire shoots from all four limbs surrounding Me, Kenny Katara and the one guy on our side who got his butt handed to him Sakka.

"Give me the Avatar and I shall leave you alone! Refuse and I shall destroy everything here. Do not Test me!"

Everyone but me and Kenny looks at him with strange look. When Katara spoke up "Avatar? What Avatar."

"Dont play fool with me! He is about 110 looks like this," Zuko said as he pointed at an old woman, "Master of all four elements. I know he is here!"

Just then the boy who could only be Aang came rolling in on a penguin. "Leave these people alone."

"So you're the avatar? I must say I was expecting someone older."

Aang and zuko both started to circle each other. Aang started to take in his surroundings. He saw how me and kenny were battered and hurt. He saw how the village had been wrecked. Not wanting to cause further harm to the village he offered himself up, "If I go with you do you promise to leave this village alone?"

Zuko nodded his head.

* * *

**Thats a wrap people for chapter one. Here is a list for you guys to see what Will and Kenny have from the real world with them.**

**- a rucksack**

**-4 changes of ACU**

**-2 pairs of boots**

**-acu patches **

**- 2 army winter jackets**

**- 1 k-bar**

**-1 bullet proof vest and helmet**

**- a camel pack**

**- a half eaten chocolate bar**

**- and finally a thing of matches**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed it. This is wpago signing off the Net wpago out.**


	2. Rescue Operation

**Rescue Operation**

_I will always place the mission first. I will never accept defeat. I will never quit. I will never leave a fallen comrade._

"This is a bad idea." Kenny shouted.

"You got a better one?"I yelled back, "Cause I would love to hear it."

"Anything could be better than having me hang from this giant flying thing by a ROPE!" Kenny all but screamed back up at me.

I only laugh and look ahead and see Katara piloting a beast only know by the fierce name of Opa. Our plan was a simple one. We were following the ship the avatar was on from high above in the clouds with Kenny strapped onto a rope to keep an eye on them. However, come nightfall we were going to do an airborne assault. A tactic that was favored in our world. If everything went as it was suppose to we would be in and out before anyone knew different.

Only problem was if Murphy showed his head up at us. So just in case we brought Sokka and Katara along. There job is to create a distraction should the enemy go on alert and allow us time to ex-filtrate and get to safety.

"You sure your plan is going to work?" Sokka asked.

"It should," I respond.

"Well I am just glad to be coming along to kick some fire nation ass."

"Be careful what you wish for"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No what did you say?"

"Sokka shut up and get ready the sun is almost completely set. Katara bring us lower. I am going to send the single to kenny to get ready."

"Will do Will."

Reaching over to where the rope was tied off at I start to pull up a few inches and let go 4 times in slow succession. The sin for him to draw his bow.

Returning my eyes forward I give the sign for Katara to bring us to the height we needed for Kenny to take out any sentries. For the first time since we left we actually broke the cloud cover and descended down. This is why we needed the night for this to work cause otherwise we would of been simply shot out of the sky.

_*thunk* *thunk* *thunk* _a sound of which was definitely kenny releasing pinpoint shots from his bow into the few sentries that would've been posted on the ship. Well atleast I hoped it was pinpoint shots. Come to think of it, I never did ask if he knew how to shoot a bow and arrow. Oh well guess he can figure it out.

I move to the back of Opa and wait for the sign from Kenny that I may fast rope down onto the ship.

Looking at the rope I see the sign. Grabbing it immediately go into the fast rope drop training from Air Assault school I had been to.

As such when my boots hit the ground immediately was on the move k-bar out in a icepick hold ready to kill or maim anyone who got in my way. As I walk forward I hear shouting and an alarm.

Someone must of seen us land. Charging forward Kenny joins in with me. We move to the door that leads to the rest of the ship. Upon coming to a T junction I move my hand up and motion for kenny to go right while I go left.

Turning left I am greeted by a sight that almost causes me to laugh. A soldier was scrambling out of the toilet with his pants still around his ankles. However, knowing that it is kill or be killed I quickly plunge down with my K-Bar knife directly into his throat. Severing his spinal cord killing him almost instantly. As I retract my blade from his neck I feel his hot blood spray upon my face and arms. Knowing I did not have time to wipe off my face I left the blood on and continued forward.

Up ahead I see a man whom sends chills down my back and he looks pissed. I recognize him right away. The burn mark on his eye, his hairstyle, the way he stood. It could mean only one thing. "Prince Zuko,"

"I am afraid you have me at a disadvantage. Who are you?"

"Names Will *******, Lt. U.S. Army."

"Well now Lt. if you wish to beg for mercy I may be inclined to show it."

"Yea mercy about that… You've never heard the soldier's creed before so ill let you in on a little secret. Soldiers dont beg. They fight to the bitter end."

"You done talking?"

With a fluid movement I draw my sword from its sheath and run forward at him. Zuko quickly sends a fire blast at my legs. However, I expected this and leap over it. Upon landing, I switch my grip on my K-Bar to a throwing one and send it soaring through the air intended to hit him in his chest point first. Zuko see's this coming however, and starts to blast super hot fire at the knife trying to melt it. His eyes grow wide as he see's all his fire is doing is heating it but not melting it. Then at the last second he is knocked down by a little boy with an arrow on his head.

The knife impales itself in the armor of a soldier behind the young boy who was chasing him. The soldier looks down at the knife and pull it out of his armor and throws it down. With the primary objective secured I make my way back to the deck and give the signal for kenny to return. That signal being of course a very very manly macho High Pitched scream of, "Run away!"

I go into a full on sprint, turning corners as fast as I can, The avatar of course having absolutely zero trouble keeping up with him being a airbender and all.

Upon exiting the crew quarters ,and entering onto the deck, I am met with a depressing sight. Kenny is bound and on his knees. Same with Sokka, Katara and Opa is tied down to the deck. I look at Kenny, he is bruised cut an eye is swollen shut. He looks to have a couple 3rd degree burns on his face. However, despite all that I recognize that look in his eye.

Its the same look every soldier has when he is down but not beaten. Defiance. I turn around to see prince Zuko and his uncle come out. I draw a deep breath. I knew that the avatar i and the two kids must escape this encounter at all costs. No matters what. Not for the first time

find myself longing for a rifle or a pistol.

Looking down to my right side I see the young avatar. Such a young kid. Thats all he was. A kid whom was being forced to grow up before his time. He wasn't going to get to make mistakes and learn from them. No if he made a mistake people would pay dearly for them. It was this kid whom entire battle plans would be based around. Whom the hopes of the world depended on.

I look back at Kenny, I had known this guy since Senior year of High School. I never thought it would end this way but both of us had either already taken the oath or were exactly one day away from taking the oath. We both knew what must be done. I mouth out a single three short word phrase. A common phrase we had used together I knew he would know and no one else. For how else could these people know of the language of the educated. "usque ad finem."

"usque in finem."

With a roar I charge forward. Swinging my sword with reckless abandon. At the same time Kenny finds his reserve strength and jumps to his feet. He quickly disarms one of the soldiers and uses the weapon to fight. We slowly back towards each other dodging, parrying, and stabbing all around us as we try to buy time for the avatar. When suddenly there is a giant ass water fish… okay I still can't describe what I saw that day but it was huge and scary. The boat seemed to rock underneath me. Violently like we had suddenly entered a hurricane. Air seemed to rush around us, sending several enemy soldier flying.

With the immediate area secured Kenny and I retreated back to Apa along with Sokka and Katara. Upon us embarking onto Apa, Anng returned to normal and landed on Apa. With a simple yip yip we left.

**And that's a wrap people. Now for those of you who are thinking that I am going to basically just follow the storyline with an officer and a NCO from the U.S. Army in it. You are both right and wrong at the same time. The story line will be close to the same but their will be a point of divergent. Where things will change and for what I hope is for the better. For In all honesty kids shouldn't go to war. Adults go to war to protect kids. Why the people fighting the fire nation are willing to use kids I will never know but kids do not wage war and thus when it becomes more of a war then just a bunch of kids running around I will show that. Anyways, sorry for the delay, I started college and literally have a paper due a day right now so most of my writing time has gone towards that. Well review please. **


End file.
